Dress To Impress
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Little idea, came up to me last night . Summer and Kirsten both are looking for a dress, to impress the man they love.


**Summary: Summer and Kirsten meet in a store, both desperate to find a dress to impress their boyfriend/husband.  
Spoilers: Slight season 2 spoilers.  
Note: It's.. kinda long for a one shot, I know. But enjoy ;) !  
Disclaimer: I don't own the oc or the character...**

_Saturday, 13.30 Cohen's house_

Kirsten let her hand slip through her wardrobe. She couldn't find one dress she wanted to wear tonight. Julie had organised a benefit, the thirth this month, and Kirsten tried to find the perfect dress. Not because she wanted to look prettier than Julie, or anyone else. She wanted to impress Sandy. Their relationship hadn't been what it used to be lately, and Kirsten decided she wanted to look better than ever tonight. Kirsten sighed. She wanted him to fall in love with her all over again. Kirsten decided she would go to the mall, and shop for a new, killer dress. She grabbed her purse and keys, and walked to her car.

_Saturday, 13.30 Robert's house_

Meanwhile, Summer was having kind of the same problem. She looked in her closet. It wasn't like she didn't had enough dresses. She just didn't had the right one. Summer wanted Seth back. And she knew what to do; dress to impress. She just wished she knew what Seth liked. What would impress him. Summer decided to ask her dad if he could borrow his creditcard, he would say yes –of course- , and than she could go to the mall and find the perfect dress. She hoped.

_Saturday, 14.15 The Mall_

Kirsten walked into one of the stores in the mall who sold dresses. She sighed. This wouldn't be easy. She turned around to go and look at the other side of the store, when she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me."  
"Don't worry about it."  
Kirsten recognized the voice immediately. It was Summer. Summer recognized her too.

"Mrs. Cohen! Hi!." Summer sounded a little.. nervous.  
"Hi Summer."  
Both didn't knew what exactly to say.  
"So.. you're her for a dress."  
"Yes.. I needed a new one.. well I didn't needed one.. I wanted one." Summer said, smiling.

"I know the feeling.. so do I."

Kirsten smiled a warm smile at Summer.  
Summer couldn't help but feeling comfortable around Kirsten. Summer always loved the woman. When Summer thought about the word "perfection", she thought about Kirsten. When she thought about the word "beautiful" she thought about Kirsten. Summer knew Kirsten wasn't perfect though. But in Summer's eyes, Kirsten came very close to it.

"So Summer.. you want to look together?"  
Summer thought about Kirsten's question. She had to control herself, cause she wanted to scream she loved to. But if she did, Kirsten probobly thought she was a freak.

"That's really nice of you Mrs. Cohen... but if you'd rather go alone.."  
Kirsten interupted.

"I could use a little help Summer. Beside; it's much more fun shopping together."  
"You're right about that!"  
"So.. I guess that's a yes?"  
Summer smiled, and said: "It is, Mrs. Cohen."  
"Good! And Summer... please call me Kirsten."  
Summer smiled shily.  
"Okay.. Kirsten."

Kirsten smiled at the girl. Kirsten always liked Summer. Summer had something cheerful around her. She made you happy with her voice.

The two women walked in the store, but both couldn't find something they really loved.

"Summer, tell me. What exactly are you looking for?"  
Summer sighed.  
"I wish I knew."  
Without knowing what exactly she said, she said: "I don't know what Cohen likes. I don't know in what I can... impress him. Beside wearing a Wonder Woman costume."  
When Summer figured out what she said, she put her hand for her mouth.

"Oh My God... I am so stupid!"  
Kirsten smiled at her.

"Wonder Woman?."

Summer sighed. "Long story."  
"Okay.. never mind then. But tell me.. why do you want to impress Seth so much?"  
"I made mistakes.. a lot. And I haven't been nice to Cohen the last couple of months.. but I like him.. I like him a lot."  
Kirsten smiled.

"I just... wish I knew how to get him back. If he wants me back."  
While searching for dresses, Kirsten said: "If there's one thing I know for sure, it is that he likes you, Summer."  
"Really?"  
The girls eyes lightened up.  
"Yes.. believe me. Seth is crazy about you. He always was."  
"I know.. I haven't been very nice to him. When we were younger not, and the last couple of months I was even worse."  
"Summer, sweetie.. Seth loves you. He does. All you need to do, is tell him you love him too. I think that will do the trick."  
Summer smiled and, impulsive as she was, she hugged Kirsten.  
"Thanks for the advice, Kirsten."  
"You're very welcome."  
Kirsten smiled.

"But.. Kirsten... please don't tell Seth about this. He will totally flip out if he knows I've been talking to his mom about.. us."

"I won't tell anything, I promise."

"Thanks."

In silence, the two started looking at they other side of the store for a dress.  
Summer saw something bothererd Kirsten, even though she smiled.  
"Kirsten.. is everything okay?"  
Kirsten sighed.  
"I don't know... I don't think so.."  
"Then tell me about it"  
Summer put her hand in fron of her mouth, again.

"I'm sorry Mrs Coh.. Kirsten. I shouldn't have asked."  
"It's okay, Summer. You know what.. shall we eat something somewhere? And shop for a dress after?"  
"Sure.. I'd love too."

Kirsten smiled. She wanted to tell Summer why she wanted to find the perfect dress. And Kirsten felt that she could tell her.

"You know, Summer. Sandy and I.. we've been through a lot the last couple of months. An old flame of his came back in town, and well.. it's a complicated story. But we grow apart."  
Kirsten paused for a while, and there was silence.

Summer pointed to a little restaurant at the Pier were they could eat, and Kirsten nodded. The two sat down at a table, and ordered. Then, Kirsten started talking again.

"I have to admit.. I haven't been there for Sandy. But I was pissed. He left me for this old flame of his at Valentine's Day, which is my favorite day of the year, you know."  
Summer whispererd "I know..", hoping Kirsten didn't hear her. Kirsten did though, and smiled. She continued.  
"I just was so mad at him! I went talking to the woman, Rebecca. When he found out about that he was.. he was furious. I never saw him like that. And.. I just felt like... you know.. I wasn't enough for him anymore. I always thought that... you know.. I was his Miss Perfect. Like.. all he needed was me, and then he would be fine. No matter what. Just like I need him. And when Rebecca was in town.. I just felt like she was all he needed."  
Kirsten sighed, and a tear rolled out of her eye.

Summer saw it, and put her hand on Kirsten's, in a reflex. She was suprised about herself, and so was Kirsten. But neither of them had a problem with it.  
"Kirsten... it's okay to cry. You're like.. the strongest person I know. You don't always have to be like that."  
More tears started rolling out of her eyes.  
"Like what?"  
"Like.. perfect. Kirsten.. no one is perfect. No one. I'm not. Madonna is'nt. Not even you. You come close though."  
Summer smiled, and Kirsten returned it.  
"Look.. everybody crys. It's no big deal. You don't have to be ashamed of that."

"But Summer.. I have the feeling everybody expects me to be perfect. Like I can handle everything."

Both of them were suprised about how much they told each other.

"Like I said.. no one is perfect. So they shouldn't expect you to be."  
Kirsten smiled.

"Thanks Summer."  
"You're welcome."  
Both of them ate something from the chili freese fries in front of them, and took a bite from their hamburger.

"So.. I guess you're here because you want Sandy to realise how much he loves you?"  
"Well... something like that.. I guess."  
Summer smiled.  
"Than we have the same kind of mission.. I guess."

Kirsten smiled. "Yes.. I guess."

When the two women finished eating, they went back to another store in the mall. Immediately, Summer's eye catched a gorgeous, pink, satin dress.  
"Oh my God, Kirsten, you have to try this one on!"  
Kirsten looked at the dress Summer meant.  
It wasn't exactly her style.. you could see a lot of her body, and Kirsten was scared she would feel kinda naked.

"Come on, Kirsten. Please. You will get all the attention you need in this! Try it on.. please?"  
Kirsten smiled.  
"Okay. Come here with that dress."

While Kirsten went to the fitting roome, to put on the dress, Summer looked around the store. She found a dress she liked.  
It was blue, with little diamonds on the straps. It would probobly fall a little over her knee.  
When Summer wanted to look father, Kirsten came out of the fitting room with a big smile.

Summer saw why.

The dress looked gorgeous on her.  
"Kirsten! It's amazing! Wow.. if you wont catch his attention, and that of all other male visitors on the benefit... people would just be.. blind."  
Kirsten smiled.  
The dress looked good on her, and Kirsten knew this was the one she wanted.

"I'll take this one!"  
"Great!"  
Summer was enthousiast about it, what made Kirsten smile.

"So.. you found something you like?"  
Summer hold up the dress and smiled.  
"I think it looks perfect on you."  
"Thanks. I'll go and see if it fits right now."  
Both women went into a cabine.  
Kirsten came out with her dress, waiting for Summer to come out.

When Summer came out, Kirsten smiled.

The dress was different from what Summer usually whore, but it looked good on her.

"Summer.. it looks fantastic!"  
"Thanks Kirsten. You think Cohen likes it?"  
Summer sounded a little worried.  
"I think he loves it."  
Summer smiled.  
"Than I take this one."

When the two came out of the store, it was time to go home, have dinner and get ready for the benefit.

When they stood at their cars, they smiled at each other.

"I had a great time, Summer. It's kinda lonely with only men in the house.. I had a great time."  
"Me too, Kirsten. There aren't very many people I can talk to, and shop with like I can do with you beside Coop. You have a great taste. I loved shopping with you."  
They laughed.  
"Thanks for a great afternoon, Summer."  
"Same to you."  
"I guess I'll see you tonight than."

"I guess. See you, Kirsten."  
Both women walked to their car, and drove home.

_Saturday, 17.45 Cohen's house_

When Kirsten came home, Sandy was home already.  
"Sandy?"  
"Hi honey."  
Sandy sat on the couch, looking at some stupid cartoon.  
She didn't even get a kiss.  
Kirsten sighed. She hoped it would be better after tonight.

* * *

_Saturday, 20.30 Benefit_

Kirsten sighed. Sandy left before she did, and she hadn't seen him since. Kirsten looked around, to see if she saw Summer. She catched Summer, standing near the door, probobly waiting for Seth. Kirsten waved at her, and Summer walked over to Kirsten.  
"Hey Kirsten. Like I said... this dress looks amazing on you!"  
"Same for yours, Summer. Hey, have you seen Sandy somewhere?"  
"No, sorry. And have you seen Seth?"  
"Nope. Sandy, Seth and Ryan left before I did. I'm looking for them."  
Summer looked around, and got Sandy in sight.  
"Kirsten.. I've found Sandy."  
Summer pointed at a corner at they end of the room.  
Kirsten wanted to walk over, but Summer stopped her.  
"It's hard, believe me, but don't immediately walk over to him. Then you look like.. like... really desperate."  
Kirsten laughed.

"Summer.. we both are!"  
Summer sighed. "Yeah, I know."  
There was silence.

"You know what, I got it. You just have to walk around him a little, talk to some other people around, and wait untill he comes up to you. I'll do the same with Seth.. when I find him."  
Kirsten smiled.  
"Okay. So.. I see you later?"  
"I hope so."  
"Good luck with Seth, Summer."  
"Yeah.. good luck to you too."

Summer looked over the room, looking for Seth, while Kirsten started her mission.

She walked over to the corner Sandy stood, and talked to some of the male people standing near to him. It worked. She laughed, and flirted a little with the guys, and she saw Sandy getting a little jealous. She heared him murmer a little "excuse me" to the people he was talking to, and walked over to her. "Can I borrow her for a second?" He asked to the man she was talking to. He didn't wait for his answer, but grabbed Kirsten's arm. He took her outside, to the garden.

Summer saw what happend and smiled. "At least one of us will get lucky."  
"What did you say?"  
Summer turned around, and saw Seth standing behind her.

"Cohen.. you scared me!"  
"Sorry, Summer. I just wanted to tell you... you look incredible tonight."  
Summer smiled and the tone of her voice softend.  
"Thanks, Cohen. Hey.. is there a place where we can talk?"  
Seth smiled.  
"Place enough!"  
He walked to the garden, and the two of them sat down by the pool.  
"So.. what do ya wanna talk 'bout?"

"Cohen..."  
Summer decided she would make a move, and instead of finishing her line, she kissed Seth.

Meanwhile, Sandy and Kirsten stood in a little corner, together.  
"Kirsten.. what was all that about?"  
Shoot.. Kirsten thought. Apparently, he didn't want to tell her how good she looked. She would play innocent.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know what I'm talking about.. the little flirty thing you were doing with that guy. Laughing..."  
"Wow.. is it illegal to laugh with someone else but your husband?"  
"Kirsten.."  
"Sandy.. I'm sorry."  
She murmerd behind her sentence; "At least I have your attention."  
Sandy heared. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Tell me."  
"Damn it, Sandy! All we talk about the last couple of weeks is Rebecca, Seth, Ryan or what to have for dinner. I'm sick of it, Sandy! You know why I'm wearing this dress? Because I wanted you attention. Yours, damn it!"

Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Kirsten..."  
"But you don't even notice. You don't notice anything I do."  
"Believe me honey, I do."  
"Than how come you never show me? Never let me know you actually listen to me?"  
Sandy cupped his hands on the sides of her face.  
"Listen to me, baby. We had a rough couple of months. I know. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so..distant lately. But you were angry at me. I just didn't knew what to do. I'm sorry Kirsten. But I love you. You know I do."  
"I've doubt it lately."  
"Kirsten..."  
She looked him right into his eyes.  
"Don't. Don't ever think that again. I love you. Now, and for always."  
"Then why do I feel like it doesn't matter to you anymore?"  
Sandy sighed.  
"How can I assure you, that I do. That it does matter to me, and that I love you more then anything?"  
It was quiet.

Sandy decided to take a chance.  
He slowly moved his lips to hers, and placed his on hers.  
In weeks, he finally felt her soft lips on his.  
He enjoyed it.

Kirsten knew what Sandy was going to do. It was what she wanted to do.  
When she felt his lips on hers, all she wanted was more. More of his kisses. More of him touching her. She broke the kiss though.

"Sandy... do you think everything will be back to normal.. once?"  
"I'm sure we're able to get through this, Kirsten."  
Sandy kissed Kirsten again.  
"Sandy... shall we go home? So we can be together?"  
Sandy kissed her again.  
"Perfect idea."  
Kirsten kissed her husband, with passion.  
"Look, I need to talk to someone. Can you tell the boys we leave? Then we can meet at the car?"  
"Sure honey. And remember; I love you."  
"I love you too."

Sandy made his way inside, looking for his sons, and Kirsten spotted Summer bye the pool.  
"Summer?"  
Summer smiled. "Hey, Kirsten."  
"So.. you've been talking to Seth?"  
Summer nodded.  
"And? How did it go?"  
Summer smiled again. "Good, I think. We didn't talk a lot actually. I just kissed him.. and.. well.. I think were together now."  
She paused for a while.  
"Cohen is going to be so mad when he finds out that I told you about this!"  
Kirsten smiled. "Believe me, he won't know."

The women shared a laugh.  
"Sweetie, I just came to tell I'm going home."  
"Oh.. it didn't went well with Sandy?"  
Kirsten smiled.

"Oh, I think it did."  
"Oh my God.. ew.. a little bit too much information!"  
They laughed.  
"You have fun with Seth tonight, okay?"  
"Sure thing, Kirsten."  
Kirsten walked away, when she heard Summer calling for her, and turned around.  
"Kirsten? You think we can go shopping more often... as in Saturday?"  
Kirsten smiled. "I think we can, sweetie."  
"Great!"  
Kirsten walked back to Summer, and hugged the girl.  
"And Kirsten.. remember; no one's perfect."  
Kirsten smiled.  
"So if that damn husband of yours or those damn kids of yours ever think you are, call me and I'll be there in a minute to punch 'em out!"  
Kirsten laughed.  
"I will remember Summer, I will. Good night, sweetie."  
"Good night, Kirsten!"

When Kirsten walked to the car, Seth came back with the drinks.  
"Summer.. can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, Cohen!"  
"You think.. we will be better now? That our.. relationship will be better?"  
Summer smiled.  
"I think it will Cohen. I think it will."  
And Summer kissed him.

At the car, Sandy smiled when he saw his wife walking up to him.  
When she was closer, he smiled.  
"Honey.. it's probobly not original anymore.. but you look absolutely stunning!"  
Kirsten smiled.. that's all she wanted to hear.

She put her hands in her husbands neck, and kissed him long, while he put his arms on her hips and kissed him back. She wished the moment could last forever.

Fin!

**Note: So.. like it? Hate it? Please review!**


End file.
